People use cosmetics products on a daily basis to enhance their appearance. Some of the cosmetics products, also referred to as “make-up”, are a loose powder that is applied with a brush or the like. When the loose powder make-up is applied, some of the make-up will fall as residue onto the surface below which can cause an undesirable mess.